falloutfandomcom_no-20200213-history
Broken Steel
Utgivelse Broken Steel ble til å begynne med kun gitt ut som DLC på Xbox Live og Games for Windows Live den 5. mai 2009. Etter problemer for dataspillere med den første nedlastingen, ble den gitt ut på ny på Games for Windows Live den 7. mai 2009. Den ble gjort tilgjengelig for PlayStation 3 den 24. september 2009. For Xbox 360 kan man også kjøpe nedlastingskoder for Xbox Live i butikker. Tilleggspakken koster 800 Microsoft Points, eller cirka 60 kroner. Man kan kjøpe Broken Steel til PC og Xbox 360 i disk-format, som en del av den andre Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, som ble gitt ut den 25. august 2009. Denne pakken inneholder også Point Lookout, og koster rundt 150 kroner. I likhet med de andre tilleggspakkene er Broken Steel inkludert i Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, som ble gitt ut den 13. oktober 2009 på alle plattformene. Den koster 600 kroner på PS3 og Xbox 360, og 500 på PC. Oversikt I denne tilleggspakken blir spilleren med i Brotherhood of Steel for å fjerne de resterende Enclave-troppene i Capital Wasteland en gang for alle. I tillegg til endringene på hovedquestet som lar spilleren fortsette sine eventyr etter slutten av det originale hovedquestet, og å øke høyeste level fra 20 til 30, er Broken Steel sin questlinje omtrent like lang som den i Operation: Anchorage og The Pitt. For å kunne spille det som legges til i Broken Steel, må spilleren fullføre hovedquestet. Man kan derimot komme opp til level 30 før man har gjort dette, med en gang tilleggspakken er installert, så spillere som har nådd level 20 men ikke fullført hovedquestet vil begynne å samle xp med en gang. Broken Steel legger også til et par nye sidequests, hvor mesteparten går ut på å bringe rent vann gjennom Wasteland, mens man beskytter det mot angrep fra raidere. Broken Steel tar omtrent fem timer før man er ferdig, og sidequestene tar gjerne en hel time. Den tredje tilleggspakken for Fallout 3 legger også til nye fiender, inkludert Albino Radscorpion, Feral Ghoul Reaver, Super Mutant Overlord og Enclave Hellfire Trooper. Disse har nye våpen og ny armor som spilleren kan få tak i. Broken Steel legger til flere nye perks for å dekke de 10 nye levelene, samt nye random encounters (se Encounters i Broken Steel). Spillerens handlinger i løpet av Fallout 3 blir vevd inn i noen av questene i Broken Steel. Et eksempel er, at om spilleren velger å infisere Project Purity med modified FEV-viruset, vil det påvirke hvordan Capital Wasteland ser ut, samt hvordan samhandlingen med beboerene går. Historie Broken Steel endrer slutten av Fallout 3 så spillere kan spille videre etter å ha fullført hovedquestet. Dette betyr at når det er tid for å gå inn i reaktoren på slutten av Take it Back!, kan du enda velge å gå inn selv eller å sende en annen. Endringen er at, om man går inn selv, dør man ikke. Istedenfor overlever du og våkner opp to uker senere i The Citadel. Om du lar maskinen sprenge, vil spillet slutte. Elder Lyons vil informere deg at du og Sarah Lyons ble slått bevistløse av en ukjent energieksplosjon. Sarah vil enda være i koma. Det nye innholdet starter to uker etter det som skjer på slutten av Fallout 3''s hovedquest, og begynner når du våkner i klinikken i The Citadel. Kampen mellom Brotherhood of Steel og Enclave pågår enda. Du får da oppgaven med å hjelpe Brotherhood of Steel med å ødelegge en av Enclave sine hemmeligebaser, som befinner seg sørvest på kartet. Angrepet slår feil, da Enclave bruker et våpen som går i bane rundt jorden, og ødelegger Liberty Prime. Spilleren får i oppgave av Paladin Tristan å finne angrepets kilde, men alt du finner er en kryptert kode. Mens de lærde i BoS prøver å knekke koden i The Citadel, må du finne komponentene til å lage en Tesla Cannon, et nytt og sterkere våpen for BoS. Når du har funnet Tesla Coil, en viktig komponent til kanonen, i Olney Powerworks, en kraftstasjon der de eksperimenterte med romvesenteknologi før krigen, reiser du tilbake til Adams Air Force Base via Presidential Metro. Når du angriper Air Force Base finner du en stor Mobile Enclave Crawler. Du går ombord oog sloss mot flere soldater fra Enclave, før du endelig når hovedterminalen. Herfra vil du finne flere mål som er satt til å bli angrepet av våpenet som går i bane rundt jorden. Hvis du velger å sprenge The Citadel, vil Brotherhood of Steel se på deg som en forræder, og vil prøve å drepe deg. Om du derimot velger å sprenge Mobile Crawler, blir du reddet av Lyons' Pride i en kapret Vertibird, før du blir brakt tilbake til The Citadel og hyllet som en helt av The Brotherhood. Karakterer *Atom's Champion *Badger *Bigsley *Carl *Connelly *Curie III *Davis *Dunbar *Edwards *Gerard *Griffon *Hoover *Jensen *Kidd *Lepelletier *Lorin *Novice *Project Purity Scientist *Rosa *Sanders *Sparky *Split Jack *Stiggs *Sun of Atom *Tristan *Vallincourt *Wint Fiender Skapninger *Albino Radscorpion *Feral Ghoul Reaver *Super Mutant Overlord ISKer *Armory Master *Bandit *Enclave Hellfire Trooper *Enclave Squad Sigma *Enclave Sigma Leader *Ghoul Guard *Lag-Bolt *Security Officer Gjenstander Armor *All-Nighter Nightwear *Composite Recon Helmet *Enclave Hellfire Armor *Lag-Bolt's Shades *Lag-Bolt's Combat Armor *Police Hat *Wig *Lab Coat Våpen *Callahan's Magnum *Heavy Incinerator *Precision Gatling Laser *Rapid-Torch Flamer *Slo-Burn Flamer *Tesla Cannon (Tesla Cannon (Beta) - fjernet) *Tri-Beam Laser Rifle *Mark VII Turrets *Mark VIII Turrets *Discharge Hammer (fjernet) *Lightning Gun (fjernet) *Grenade Launcher (fjernet)* Det finnes to versjoner av dette våpenet, og begge bruker forskjellige skills. Den ene bruker Explosives, den andre bruker Small Guns. Andre gjenstander * Aqua Cura * Aqua Pura * Deathclaw Control Scrambler * Holy Water * Main Fuse * Senate Employee ID * Super Mutant Blood Sample * Tesla Coil Steder * Adams Air Force Base ** Adams Storage Facility ** Air Control Tower ** Mobile Base Crawler * Holy Light Monastery * Museum Authority Building * Olney Powerworks ** Old Olney Underground ** Old Olney S. Wilson Building * Presidential Metro ** Presidential Sub Level * Satellite Relay Station ** Rockland Car Tunnel *Hank's Electrical Supply Perks Quests og achievements Hovedquests Sidequests Umarkerte quests Karmaachievements Galleri Videoer Trailer 425px *''Trailer for Broken Steel http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uj8ILxHNDSM * Trailer på den offisielle siden Andre videoer Bugs See also * Operation: Anchorage * The Pitt * Point Lookout * Mothership Zeta Broken Steel is the third add-on for Fallout 3, developed and published by Bethesda Softworks. Release Broken Steel was initially released exclusively as downloadable content on Xbox Live and Games for Windows Live on May 5, 2009. After difficulties with the initial download for PC users it was re-released for Games for Windows Live on May 7, 2009. It was made available for PlayStation Store on September 24, 2009. For Xbox 360, download codes for Xbox Live are also available in retail. For PC and Xbox 360, Broken Steel is available as a disc version as part of the second Fallout 3 Game Add-on Pack, released on August 25, 2009. The pack also included Point Lookout. Like all add-ons, Broken Steel is included in the Fallout 3: Game of the Year Edition, released on October 13, 2009 for all platforms. For Steam users, Broken Steel, along with all the other Fallout 3 add-ons, is available, released on July 16, 2010. Overview , finally activated during Broken Steel.]] In this add-on pack, the Lone Wanderer joins the ranks of the Brotherhood of Steel to rid the Capital Wasteland of the Enclave remnants once and for all. The pack allows them to get to see the fruits of their father James' work, Project Purity's completion, and clean water flowing into the tidal basin for the first time in centuries. Broken Steel's quest line is of the same length as the ones in Operation: Anchorage and The Pitt. Unlike those add-ons, in order to access the new story content from Broken Steel, the main storyline from the base game has to be finished. In addition to extending the game to let players survive their adventures after the end of the main quest, the Broken Steel add-on raises the level cap to 30. The level cap expansion will take effect upon installation of the add-on, so players previously stalled at level 20 will once again accumulate XP, even if they haven't finished the main storyline. Broken Steel also adds a couple of new side quests, most of which have to do with escorting freshly processed clean water across the Wasteland and protecting it from raiders. Broken Steel takes about five hours to complete and side missions could take up to an hour to finish. The third add-on for Fallout 3 adds new enemies including albino radscorpions, feral ghoul reavers, super mutant overlords, and Enclave Hellfire troopers. These are equipped with new armor and weaponry that the player can acquire. Broken Steel also adds several new perks to cover the additional 10 levels as well as new encounters (see ''Broken Steel'' encounters). The player character's actions throughout Fallout 3 are woven into some of the quests in Broken Steel. For example, if they decided to infect Project Purity with the modified FEV, it will affect how the Capital Wasteland looks as well as the interactions with the local inhabitants. Characters Enemies Creatures Non-player characters Additional encounters Items Armor and clothing Composite recon helmet* * Enclave Hellfire armor * Lag-Bolt's shades * Lag-Bolt's combat armor * Police hat * Wig * Lab coat }} Weapons Tesla cannon (Beta)* * Tri-beam laser rifle * Mark VII turrets * Mark VIII turrets * Discharge hammer* * Lightning gun* * Grenade launcher* }} * There are two versions of this weapon. One uses the Explosives skill, the other Small Guns. Other items Locations Perks Quests and achievements Main quests Side quests Unmarked quests Karma achievements Bugs Gallery Broken Steel base.jpg|Enclave Vertibirds fly towards Adams Air Force Base Broken Steel Presdential Metro Line.jpg|The Presidential metro, White House terminal Bosprime.jpg|Liberty Prime and Brotherhood Knights attack Tesla Cannon Impact.jpg|Fighting at Adams Air Force Base Feral ghoul reaver.jpg|A feral ghoul reaver Super mutant overlord.jpg|Two super mutant overlords Brokensteelscreen 03B.jpg|A hangar at Adams Air Force Base FO3BS Teslacannon.jpg|The Tesla cannon Broken Steel power armor.jpg|Enclave Hellfire armor and heavy incinerator Broken Steel banner.png|Original banner Broken Steel cover Bethsoft.png|Bethsoft banner Videos * Trailer at official site de:Broken Steel (Add-On) en:Broken Steel es:Broken Steel fi:Broken Steel fr:Broken Steel it:Broken Steel nl:Broken Steel pl:Broken Steel pt:Broken Steel ru:Broken Steel tr:Broken Steel uk:Broken Steel zh:断钢 Category:Broken Steel Kategori:Tilleggspakker til Fallout 3